Happy 7th Anniversary, Amy!
by SailorStar9
Summary: My rather pathetic first attempt at a Ronin Warriors and Sailor Senshi fic. Pairing: Amy/Cye. R&R.


SailorStar9: My rather pathetic first attempt at a RW/SM fic. Slight humor, I think. This takes place during the Crystal Tokyo timeline. As always, it's Ami-centric. Pairing: Ami/ Cye or some people call him Sai. A one-shot fic. OCC-ness is expected. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Mercury shine aqua illusioned it. In other words, I DON'T OWN ANY THING PERIOD!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
"ROWEAN, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Sincerity screamed.  
  
"Sincerity, what did Rowean do now?" Ariel quietly asked her best friend.  
  
"YOU TAKE A LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID TO MY KITCHEN!" Sincerity shouted at her.  
  
Ariel blinked and went to see what happened. Upon seeing the mess on the kitchen floor, Ariel said, "Oh my."  
  
"Ariel? What's wrong?" a soft voice came behind her.  
  
The five-year-old turned around to see her mother standing behind her.  
  
"Rowean screwed up Sincerity's attempt to cook." Ariel replied.  
  
Neo-Queen Amelia rolled her eyes. "Sounds like two people we know." She muttered.  
  
"Lita and Mina." Another voice answered for her.  
  
"Hai, Cye." Ami replied.  
  
The former Torrent warrior sighed. "I never get how you manage to become best friends with Sincerity's mother, koi." He commented, hugging her from behind.  
  
Amy mock-glared at her husband, "And like I know how you became best friends with Kento?" she retorted.  
  
Cye's eyes flickered with a little mock-horror at his wife's intense glare. "Not this argument again." He pleaded.  
  
"Fine, only if you don't bring up the issue on Lita." Amy sighed.  
  
Cye nodded, "Agreed."  
  
"Mother, Father?" Ariel asked meekly at the embracing couple.  
  
Cye immediately blushed and let go of his wife. "Yes Ariel?" Amy asked.  
  
"What do we do about this?" Ariel questioned, her blue eyes traveling over the white mess on the floor.  
  
Looking at her husband and back to her daughter, Amy shrugged, "Clean it up, what else?"  
  
"And why do we have to do that?" Cye demanded.  
  
"Love, keep in mind that the two of us are the sanity of the two teams." Amy smiled at her husband as she went forward to pick up a mop.  
  
"Mother, can I help?" Ariel asked pleadingly.  
  
Amy knelt down to her daughter's level and ruffled her hair, "You go along and play with the rest. Your father and I will clean this." She replied gently to her daughter, shooing her out of the kitchen.  
  
Tossing Cye a wash cloth after Ariel left, Amy said, "Come on, we have to clean this before Lita comes back." Cye let out a small smile and went forward to the sink to drench the cloth with water.  
  
After half an hour, the couple finished moping up the flour mess from Lita's kitchen.  
  
"Tell me again why we can't use our powers?" Cye complained, slumping onto a chair.  
  
"Serenity made it clear that we can only transform when the need arises." Amy explained.  
  
Cye looked at his wife, "You always side with your sister-in-law."  
  
Amy looked back at her husband, "I hope this has nothing to do with Rowen."  
  
Leaning back on her chair, Amy sighed, "Why are we always arguing about this?" she questioned.  
  
Cye blinked, "Come to think about it, I have no idea." He confessed.  
  
Amy shook her head, "We need to cool down before this argument gets heated." She commented.  
  
Standing up, Cye went over to his wife. Offering a hand to her, he chuckled at her puzzled expression.  
  
"Well, you said we need to cool down, and that's what we're doing, literally." He grinned.  
  
Amy smiled back, catching on what he meant. "Good point. Besides, when was the last time we took a dip in the pool?"  
  
"I forgot. Ever since we had Ariel, there wasn't any time to relax.' Cye shrugged.  
  
"Take this as a short vacation huh?" Amy questioned.  
  
Cye nodded, "An extremely short vacation I might add."  
  
Amy giggled as she stood up. Planting a kiss on her husband's nose, she whispered, "Happy anniversary."  
  
Cye blinked twice before smacking his forehead, "I forgot today's our seventh anniversary. Thanks for reminding me love."  
  
Amy laughed "Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
Cye shook his head at his wife's retreating back before running up to catch up with her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Two hours later in the Pool of Eternal...  
  
Cye was already in the pool wearing his sub-armor. A rustle in the bushes alerted him that his wife was ready. Turning around, Cye's eyes widened at the simple gown Amy was wearing.  
  
Amy stepped out of the bushes, dressed in the dress she usually wore whenever she had the chance to swim in the Pool of Eternal. It was a simple dress of watery blue, cascading down her body like a waterfall. Noting that her husband's silence was how he expressed his appreciation, she smiled and walked towards him.  
  
Stepping into the pool with the help of Cye, Amy sunk into the pool depths. Sighing happily, she snuggled against her husband's chest. The pest called blush crept up on Cye's cheeks. After all this time, he was still not used to intimacy.  
  
"You know something?" Amy asked.  
  
Cye blinked as he pushed his wife's head from his chest. "What?"  
  
"I thought I lost you back then." She whispered.  
  
Cye raised his eyebrow in question.  
  
"Hicoyu?" she reminded him.  
  
"Oh." Came his curt answer.  
  
"But we have to thank him in weird kind of way." Cye said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He kinda of brought us together."  
  
"Point taken." Amy giggled.  
  
Turning serious, Amy frowned at him, "Never ever do pull that stunt again. I'm not losing you the second time." She warned.  
  
Cye nodded, remembering his death during the Silver Millennium. He winced, it was not pretty. A youma had suddenly appeared in the Mercurian palace grounds and tried to attack the defenseless Mercurian hime. He had taken the blow for her. Princess Mercury was enraged, her aura flaring up, and she destroyed the youma with one energy blow. The end result, was him bleeding to death in the arms of his sobbing koishii. Queen Serenity had arrived after that and brought his soul to the future.  
  
The similar incident happened to the rest of the Inners and Ronins. First was Mercury and Cye, then Venus and Kento, the third was Serenity and Rowen, the fourth was Mars and Ryo, lastly was Jupiter and Sage.  
  
After each attack, Queen Serenity had separated the ten warriors, in hopes that Beryl would be unable to find the Ronins. After that, she had locked the memories of the Inners about their lovers and true soulmates. Prince Endymion and his generals appeared after that and Princess Serenity was betrothed to the Earth Prince. His generals had subsequently fallen for each of the Inner princesses, only to find out to their dismay that their love was not returned.  
  
Then, Beryl came and destroyed everything they held dear.  
  
Shaking her head out of the memory, Amy sighed, "Remind me to kill Zoisite." She muttered.  
  
"How come?" Cye quirked a brow at his wife.  
  
"Considering how many times he pulled his moves on me, I can safely say Lita will kill him twenty times over." She winced.  
  
"Ouch." Cye commented. "But, she'll have to take a number." He growled.  
  
It was Amy's turn to raise her eyebrow in question.  
  
"Zoisite's going to pay for hitting on my mate." He gritted.  
  
"Mate?" Amy questioned harshly. "Since when did I become an animal?'  
  
Cye gulped nervously. "Err .... Oops?"  
  
"Idiot." Amy muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Cye mock-glared at his wife.  
  
"Call it even." Amy replied smoothly.  
  
"I can never outwit you." Cye grumbled.  
  
"Gald you know that." Amy let out a small smirk.  
  
Cye let out a bright smile, as if remembering something. Something appeared on his hand and Cye handed it to his wife.  
  
"Happy anniversary, koishii." He said.  
  
Amy blinked hard. His gift was a ....  
  
"Teapot!?" she exclaimed.  
  
Cye grinned, "Yup, the guys overheard you girls talking."  
  
"And I thought you left your family pottery business to your sister?" Amy inquired.  
  
"Well, I went back a couple of times to visit." Cye confessed.  
  
"You should have gone to my mother in the first place." Amy whispered.  
  
"But it wouldn't have helped. My mother was dying anyway." Cye replied.  
  
"Sorry." Amy apologized.  
  
"Don't be." Cye consoled his wife.  
  
Amy let out a small smile in gratitude. "One thing I love so much about you is the way you always make me happy." Amy whispered tenderly.  
  
Cye let out a blush.  
  
Amy giggled. "Let's get out of here." She suggested.  
  
Cye nodded his agreement and the two stepped out of the pool.  
  
************************************************************************ ******************  
  
On the ride home, the couple snuggled against each other as they reminisced about the past.  
  
By and by their talk drifted to the part about their marriage.  
  
Amy smirked at the memory. Cye had chickened out on the first two attempts. They managed to finally get married on the third.  
  
Cye moaned miserably at the memory.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
//Flashback//  
  
It was a week after Mina and Kento's wedding. Cye had prepared dinner for them since they were living together. After dinner, the former Torrent warrior had gotten down on his knee, engagement ring at hand.  
  
Amy had raised her eyebrow. "Kento put you up to it, didn't' he?" she asked. Cye had shook his head, signaling a negative. Then, Amy smiled and nodded.  
  
Cye had jumped up with pure joy as he slipped the ring on her finger. Amy chuckled at her boyfriend's antics, no screw that, fiancé.  
  
Months later...  
  
Amy was awoken up by a phone ringing. Stirring, she surveyed her surroundings, bearing in mind that she had crashed Lita's place for her hen's party.  
  
Picking up the phone, she was surprised to hear her brother's voice. Her eyes widened when Rowen spilled that Cye was missing. Reassuring her brother, Amy had changed into her causal clothes, left a note for Lita and headed to the place she knew her lover would be: the beach.  
  
She was right. Cye was sitting on the seaside, enjoying the sunrise. Approaching him quietly, Amy slipped her arms around his waist.  
  
Cye turned to see his fiancée hugging him from behind. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Wedding glitters." He confessed.  
  
"We can always postpone it." Amy said.  
  
Cye blinked, he had never thought of that.  
  
"We can?" he asked.  
  
Amy nodded, "I can wait until you're ready."  
  
"But. ..." Cye was about to protest when Amy's lips sealed his attempt to speak.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The second attempt was also a failure. This is what happened.  
  
After the first failed attempt to get married, the pair had waited for some time. Ryo and Rei were the next to get married.  
  
Two weeks later, Cye had proposed to Amy again, while snuggling in bed. (A/N: Get your minds off the gutter people!) Amy had given her consent, before teasing him of being anxious.  
  
The same thing happened again, when Sage called her on the eve of the wedding that Cye pulled his disappearing act again.  
  
Amy sighed mentally upon finding Cye on the same spot as the previous time.  
  
"Wedding glitters again?" she asked.  
  
The Briton nodded.  
  
"At this rate, we're going to be the last to get married." Amy commented.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The third and successful attempt happened during Lita and Sage's wedding reception.  
  
Amy was utterly surprised when she caught the bouquet, and Cye planted a kiss on her forehead, before proposing to her right in front of the crowd. Amy had blushed furiously and nodded.  
  
Cye had grinned widely, before pulling her back into the chapel. Mina and Lita smirked; their plan was ingenious.  
  
They celebrated two weddings that day.  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
By the time they were done with the marriage memory, they had already reached Mercurian soil. When the royal couple stepped down, they were greeted by a stampede of extremely worried friends.  
  
Amy laughed, "Guys, we're alright. Cye and I just went somewhere to straighten out some problems."  
  
Lita glomped her best friend. "Happy seventh anniversary, Ames." She grinned.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes, "I could say the same for you."  
  
"Mummy, grandpa sent you a gift." Ariel said, holding a huge envelope to her mother. Amy smiled gently at her daughter. As Amy carefully unwrapped the gift, Rowen rolled his eyes at his sister, "What are the odds of it being another picture?"  
  
"You know Dad always sends his paintings, bro." Amy retorted.  
  
"Good point." He grinned.  
  
Upon revealing the painting, Amy gasped in surprise.  
  
"Koi?" Cye questioned.  
  
"Look." Amy whispered.  
  
Cye's eyes widened, "Oh my."  
  
It was a painting of their wedding reception that they shared with Lita and Sage.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
SailorStar9: *Sweatdrop* Pathetic ending huh? Read and review anyway. 


End file.
